Percy Jackson Trapped
by FallenLucifersAngel
Summary: Percy is trapped by Gaia. One shot


Percy Jackson: Trapped

Percy POV:

"Such an idiot!" I yelled as I throw a lamp against the wall. I had underestimated her and paid dearly. I was now Gaia's new 'fiancée' because of a stupid mistake on my part. I hadn't expected to be tricked in the way she did.

Yes you must be wondering 'What is he ranting about?' Gaia was… how to put this delicately… pregnant. She had used this as leverage to pull me to her side. At the moment I'm presented a choice. My child or The Olympians, is probably the only question passing through my head at the moment. The choices repeating through my head like a scary melody. I have to go meet Gaia tonight to give her my answer. *Sighs* may as well go.

Edge of CHB near Thalia's tree

She looked at me her dark green eyes shining evilly in the moonlight. Her brown hair hanging loosely flowing in the gentle north wind. "Well?" she asked though it seemed like more of a statement. I was suffocating in my choices, a whirlwind of thoughts racing through my head as I thought carefully. I had to save the child, so I was forced to say yes.

I was hoping she would make a foolish mistake, allowing me to escape with the child, But no she was by far smarter than that so she asked me. "Won't you swear your loyalty to me, On the River Styx preferably." My only way out taken away like it was nothing so I made the oath, I was trapped for eternity with who should have been my enemy.

I was cornered by her. Not literally of course, just trapped. Now I understand why people say "they had me cornered I had to help." I left with her to her base of operations, I hoped the Olympians would notice my absence from camp. Of course if there's one thing about the Olympians then no one would notice.

Act II an Olympic Surprise

Still Percy POV

As I read through her plans I learned the futility of the gods plans, she planned to destroy them altogether not imprison. She meant to fade the Olympians and the worse part… I was forced to watch them die.

1 month later

I've adjusted to the schedule of her evil camp. It was as follows

*Train.

*Watch T.V. with Gaia.

*Help monster overcome weaknesses.

*Learn to lead monsters.

Gaia had granted me immortality, but still the schedule was actually pretty hard. They had an insane training regime, watching T.V. with Gaia basically was me listening to her rant about torturing the Olympians *She's REALLY creative*. The other 2 basically included me running from monsters whilst I learned to speak monster languages.

Though as stated I've adjusted and now I find myself enjoying Gaia's rants. I've learned to speak monster languages and I'm very fit. I've also learned that I hate the trained Nemean Lion. *Shudders*

2 Months later. Percy's daughters date of birth

As I enter the room where Gaia is to give birth I can't help but be happy for some strange reason, it's like I enjoy being with her! Though that may be so I seem to have developed a 'love' for Gaia. My baby is in her hands all signs of pain replaced by clear exhaustion. My baby was a beautiful girl, she had Beautiful green eyes, Gaia's royal look about her. She had beautiful hair, it was dark black with tufts of brown. This was my baby! I mean THIS WAS MY BABY!

Act III A war Of Olympic Proportions

Gaia POV

'My plan has come along nicely I'll be able to easily crush the Olympians now'! There is only a week until I start war, the Olympians don't even realize their 'hero' is gone yet. I've decided to have him spy from within the camp. I have no need to worry about him saying a word though he thinks I don't notice but he adores the way I talk about tortures, it's etched onto his face. He wouldn't give it up for the 'world'. 'Oh the irony!'

1 Week later Percy POV

They knew I was gone the whole time! Somehow they knew and tortured me. I wouldn't cave so they resorted to darker less fair methods, that's right they sold their souls to Hecate! And for what? A potion… A potion of memories to be precise. They know everything. And I'll have to save my wife, even if I must give my life…

Come war time they trapped me in Gaia's cell where we would be trapped for eternity. As expected by them they beat us with the information, but they never found our child. Once Gaia was in there with me she explained that our daughter would save us after gathering power. So I lay down and snuggle up to Gaia and sleep.

Act IV The Final Countdown

50 Million years later.

Daughters POV

I've finally gathered the energy to save my parents! I must be very careful to bring about the golden age though…

Gaia POV

As cute as it is to watch my husband sleep it's time to awaken and bring the age of peace, the age of the primordial!

Prologue: Gaia has destroyed the Olympians and has taken rule by the primordials, her and her husband have many more children and Percy has become Primordial of the Void and Chaos' successor.

Fin.


End file.
